


Little Joon

by LILMEOWMEOWD2



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Little Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Boy Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILMEOWMEOWD2/pseuds/LILMEOWMEOWD2
Summary: Namjoon makes a mess in little space and tries to clean it but it's Namjoon so he breaks stuff and Jin takes care of his baby. Just a soft little space story also I need more little Namjoon ahahhah.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 59
Collections: Namgiminseok little space story's.





	Little Joon

**Author's Note:**

> sweet and short. Please enjoy.

Namjoon just broke his small broom making him get a splinter in his pointer finger he was in his and Jin's room crying big crocodile tears. 

Jin was in the kitchen making his little a small snack when he heard crying he could tell it was Namjoon crying. Jin put the lid on the plate. It had small baby carrots and a few ants on a log. Jin took the plate into his and Namjoons shared room.

Jin saw Namjoon with his broken broom beside him. It was a small wood broom that was not even two feet tall. Jin put the plate down on the table and moved some coloring supplies. Jin looked down and saw the color pencil shaving all over the table and floor.

He walked beside Namjoon and saw he had a splinter. Namjoon only Just released Jin was in the room. He was still crying badly but he wasn't making as much noise. "Did you try to clean up the mess, baby boy you should have told me I would have helped you, I will be right back with tweezers, don't touch the broom okay baby" Jin said and Namjoon just nodded. 

Namjoon started to suck on his thumb trying to ignore the pain in his opposite hand.

Jin got the tweezers and a small emergency kit and put it on the bathroom sink. Jin entered the room and saw Namjoon sucking his thumb so he went over to the table and got his pasey. 

Jin gave him the pasey and took Him into the bathroom. Jin took Namjoon's hand and carefully got the splinter out then Jin cleaned Namjoon's hand and put a bandaid that had cartoon animals on it on his finger.

Jin kissed Namjoon's finger and led him back to their room. Jin gave Namjoon the snacks and cleaned the mess up. Jin smiles at Namjoon, happy his baby liked the snack's. After the accident, it was a calm, peaceful day. 

Jin put on paw patrol and watched it with Namjoon till it was his nap time then Jin cuddled with Namjoon as he took his nap.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might do more longer Namjin little Namjoon Oneshots also this is the first time I've written Namjin. But seriously I want more little Namjoon🥺🥺🥺 anyway I hope you liked it.


End file.
